1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for physical fitness, and more particularly, to a sit-up support device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices have been devised to aid in physical fitness and are of several kinds. The sit-up support device in accordance with the present invention, is designed to be used as a support for the feet when doing bent knee sit-ups, and is employed anywhere there is a door to clamp it to.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a sit-up support device, which will be employed as a support for one's feet when doing bent knee sit-ups.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sit-up support device, which will be of such design, as to clamp to a door and hold the user's feet comfortably and securely in place by means of quick-release straps, and it will hold any size foot or shoe.